The present invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly to the moving of objects in computer systems.
Many operating systems, including windows-based operating systems, provide a graphical drag and drop for the moving of objects, or files, from one area of the desktop directly to another area of the desktop. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional computer system which provides such a drag and drop. The computer system 100 comprises a central processing unit 102, a graphic user interface (GUI) manager 104, and a display mechanism 106, such as a computer monitor. The display mechanism 106 displays a single workspace 112 with open windows 108 and 110. The drag and drop operation allows a user to select an object 114 residing in window 108 and drag it to a visible window, such as window 110, where it is dropped. Window 110 is referred to as the xe2x80x9cdrop zone.xe2x80x9d In this manner, a user may move objects around the workspace in a user-friendly, graphic way.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional computer system which has multiple workspaces. In this computer system 200, a user may have access to more than one workspace, each running its own set of applications. An example of a conventional multiple workspace system is the Common Desktop Environment (CDE). The computer system 200 comprises a CPU 102, GUI manager 104, and a display mechanism 106. The display mechanism""s displays multiple workspaces, 208, 210, 212, and 214. However, only one workspace can be displayed at a time. For example, the system 200 may have four workspaces 208, 210, 212, and 214. While workspace 208 is visible, workspaces 210, 212, and 214 are represented by buttons on a front panel 206. When the user wishes to move to a different workspace, he/she selects the button for that workspace. That workspace would then replace workspace 208 in the display while workspace 208 would be represented by a button on the front panel 206.
This is a problem because sometimes it is desirable to drag and drop between workspaces within a workspace-based desktop. However, conventional drag and drop between workspaces can not be supported because the drop zone is not visible while the drag and drop operation is in progress. The user may move objects between workspaces by accessing the workspaces"" common file system, however, the moving of an object requires multiple operations and is not graphical. Conventional methods of moving objects between workspaces is thus cumbersome.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing a drag and drop between workspaces in one operation in a computer system. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides a method and system for a drag and drop in a computer system. The method includes beginning a drag and drop on an object in a first workspace, suspending the drag and drop, activating a second workspace, and resuming the drag and drop in the second workspace. The method of the present invention provides a drag and drop for a multiple workspace environment. The drag and drop provides is performed in one multi-step operation. This simplifies the moving of objects between workspaces and provides a graphical operation.